A New Beginning to a Old Adventure
by Shotas and Lolis
Summary: Our precious adventure of friendship... will never end... An Epilogue to the original Pokemon Black and White games! Various PoVs. For a contest on deviantART. I hope you like it! Ferriswheelshipping and DualRivalshipping.


A girl with dark brown, glossy hair stepped into the halls of an airport in central Ishuu. She sighed, and dragged her bags along. Maybe she could just pull out Zekrom but that would bring painful thoughts. Someone follows her, helping her along and telling her things and giving her a map of where she was going and whatnot. The atmosphere feels of melancholy and nostalgia.

"Are you sure?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah," White sighed. "After what that sage told me I can't stop thinking about it, and this is my final decision." She didn't even bother to remember the sages' names.

"Okay. But two years…?"

"I know… I'm not sure if he'll ever come back, but…" White huffed, the nostalgia on her face, obvious. "I have to find him. He's still out there, I know it."

"Then do as you wish. I'll respect your decision."

"Thanks," Whit hugged him. "Take care of Bell, okay?"

Cheren flushed. "Ye-yeah…"

"You two are so cute together. Make sure not to hurt her," White teased. "…Okay, well, I'm off…"

"Goodbye…" he waved.

"Goodbye!" she yelled as she went into the terminal. "We'll see each other again!"

A new beginning… A new adventure… Did the first one even end? It all seems like an ongoing one. Then… is life itself a continuous journey? An ongoing adventure filled with new discoveries, places, and friends, people and Pokémon? _N… I will_ _dream my dream and pursue the ideals to make that dream a reality, and someday achieve all that I've dreamed of. I know, that one day, I will see you again…_

A blond girl walked over to where Cheren was standing as White boarded the plane.

"…Cheren…" she mutters. "You didn't tell her…"

"No… She'll find out whenever she comes back that I'm a gym leader."

"Pssshh. Gym leader? I'm talking about us!" Bell teased, poking his tie.

"H-hey! And besides, she's known about us. She's pretty smart when it comes to that, except for herself." Cheren looked at her. "And are those my glasses?"

"Yup!" she replied happily. "You don't need them anymore, right? You said you got contacts. And Mama said the prescription is right for my eyes."

"It's fine, you can keep them. They make you look smarter."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Well, whatever, be nice to your challengers, Cheren. They have dreams, too."  
"Yeah. Congratulations on your new job, Bell"

"Congratulations, Gym Leader Cheren."

"Yeah!" they say at the same time.

During the two years that N was gone, a lot has happened. Without Reshiram or Zekrom, a new power has taken their place. The new power is putting Ishuu into a new Ice Age. I worry for what will happen here. I stare out the plane window when I get a glimpse of something white that isn't a cloud. _It…It can't be…_ I think. _There's no way… Why here and now…?_ The figure emerges from the clouds and I feel like I'm about to cry.

"N!" I yell and everyone on the plane looks at me like I'm crazy. But I don't care. I bang on the window. I guess it's a good thing they don't open. N wouldn't be able to hear with the noise a plane makes anyway. He sees me, green hair flying around his face. But it's too late, I can't get off the plane now. At least I got to see him… When I land, I'll see things that he saw and learned in other regions. I'll come back as soon as I can and hopefully get to be with him. Maybe we can ride the ferris wheel again. I can just hear him rambling about formulas…

… … _Reshiram and I were beaten. Your ideals… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems. Zekrom and Reshiram… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time… One that pursues ideals, and one that pursues the truth. Could…could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world…_

I stare back at the girl in the window. I recognize her as the girl I met in Garaku town and is the very reason I set out on this journey. Why was this plane? Where was she going? Was she looking for me? All these thoughts suddenly cross my mind and I realize she's banging on the window. I whisper to her to her, even if she might not hear, see, or understand it.

_It's okay… We'll meet again soon… Don't worry…_

The banging stops and I see her start to cry. At first, my eyes widen in surprise, but then I realize she's just happy. Or maybe a mix of emotions. I'm not sure, that's what I'm feeling. I smile sadly, like I wish I was with her, because I do. I wave goodbye to my friend (or maybe she's more than that…?), and get Reshiram to land on an island close to Ishuu. I wonder what new friends and discoveries await, what is left for me to find int his world. New people, new Pokémon, new adventures and journeies… Yes, a formula for changing the world. To live your most precious dreams. Even if no one can hear me here, I send a message to my next rival, my next challenge.

_Your path to capturing Pokémon… What will it be?_

"Huh…?" My hair flounces as I speak.

"What?" My friend ask.

"No…Nothing… It's just… I feel like…" I look off into the distance.

My friend seems to understand and dismisses it. I wonder… what will our journey will be like? I sense a great adventure coming… I will meet new people and Pokémon and… All this is so much to take in, it's so captivating. I sigh. Besides, I'm meeting someone today.

_Let's go meet our first Pokémon!_


End file.
